


hotel

by Anonymous



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt and ian spend the morning together





	hotel

Ian blinks awake.  
He glances down, where a shirtless Matt is sound asleep, snoring against his chest. His right arm is tucked under his pillow whilst his left drapes over Ian’s waist, hand in an unconscious, firm grip on his back. A modest amount of drool dribbles from the corner of his mouth, soaking a small spot on Ian’s white shirt. Instinctively, Ian wipes it off with his thumb, making Matt stir awake, quickly inhaling through his nose. Opening them slowly, he looks up at Ian with hazy grey eyes, dark and sleep-ridden. His freckles are more opaque today, and Ian wants to kiss them off his face. Smiling, Matt pulls him closer, hugging him tightly. Ian laughs, something like an elderly man and a squirt bottle. Matt lifts his head to meet Ian’s lips, simultaneously kissing him and laughing.  
“Did you smoke instead of brushing your teeth last night?” giggles Ian, hands at Matt’s shoulders, “Nasty ass breath.”  
“Don’t kiss me, then,” replies Matt, kissing his cheek and trying to suppress his laughter. Ian runs a hand through Matt’s hair, black and tousled. They smile at each other, gentle and heartfelt.  
Ian keeps a hold on Matt’s head as he leans in to kiss him again, sighing against his lips like he’d been subconsciously waiting all night.  
They were in Texas for the weekend, on tour with the rest of the band, and happened to have a free Saturday left to roaming the streets and seeing tourist attractions. But for now, the early morning sun very faintly creeping in through the curtains kept Ian and Matt in bed. Matt’s hands wander under Ian’s shirt, warm palms running up and down his chest. Ian tilts his head, adjusting his mouth to provide better access for his tongue. As it slides past his teeth, the slick heat makes Matt groan lowly, his chest feeling floaty with anticipation. He slips his hands back out as Ian props himself up on one elbow, leaning over him, their mouths still intact. Still enveloped by puffy white blankets, Ian eventually settles for crawling on top of him entirely, letting Matt’s hands fall to his lower back. Spit trails from their lips when Ian pulls away to catch his breath; It’s endearingly reminiscent of interactions from his late teenage years.  
“Stop breathing on my face,” says Matt, licking his lips complacently. A smile ghosts his lips, his eyes darting around Ian’s face as if begging him to do something. “Make me,” says Ian, humorlessly. He nips at Matt’s jaw, who tilts his head back and vaguely pushes his hips upward, clearly satisfied with the response. Hands idly at Matt’s upper arms, Ian’s teeth graze his throat, sucking incessantly at the taut skin. His thumbs brush his nipples, Matt unsteadily inhaling. Ian lowers his head to slide his tongue along one, and Matt spreads his thighs, laughing at how shockingly pleasant it is.  
“You’re so easy,” says Ian, moving to sit aside him. He pokes Matt’s erection with a single finger, making him snort and bat his hand away.  
“Quit with the shitty one-liners and fuck me,” says Matt, folding his arms behind his head. Ian shakes his head and slips out of the covers, heading toward a black duffel bag near the window.  
“Where d’you keep your shit?” asks Ian, crouching and already rummaging through the main opening.  
“Side pocket,” mumbles Matt, now situating various pillows against the headboard, including one under his ass for proper angling. He lights a cigarette taken from the nightstand, briefly flicking through his lock screen notifications.  
“Why strawberry flavor?” asks Ian amusedly, turning to show Matt the small bottle of lube.  
“The only thing at that gas station in El Paso that didn’t seem like it was gonna melt your dick off,” he deadpans through a mouthful of smoke. Ian tuts and stands, taking a second to stretch before returning to the bed. He kneels between Matt’s legs, manhandling his thighs to adjust them conveniently. Holding the cigarette between his lips, Matt pulls his boxers down for him. Ian works his index finger inside of him, making him flinch. Ian applies more lube and presses his middle finger in along side the first, a little more forcefully. Matt’s mouth falls silently ajar, toes curling. He jerks himself off, Ian slipping in a 3rd finger and making him gasp. He hastily stubs his short-lived cigarette out on the nightstand’s ashtray before it can fall out of his mouth.  
“Quit touching yourself,” chastises Ian, “You’re gonna cum before I even get to you.”  
“Goddamn you, just hurry up. Please,” sighs Matt, reaching his hand forward to thumb Ian’s bottom lip. Ian pulls his hand away, wiping it on the blankets. Pulling out his dick, he opens and rolls on a condom, generously slathering on lube and stroking himself to full hardness.  
“Ain’t even smell like actual strawberries,” he comments, using his hand to guide himself inside Matt.  
“That’s disa...ppointing...oh, fuck. Fuck, you’re bigger than I remember. Ian...”  
Matt grips the blankets so hard his knuckles turn white. Ian’s hands hold the bend of his legs, making him feel like a cheap prostitute. “It’s only been about a month,” says Ian, tightening his grip and sliding nearly all the way out, quickly mumbling “Moving” to warn him. He bucks his hips forward with no gradual build up, immediately going for a quick pace. Matt swallows hard and moans, Ian dropping his legs and leaning down to muffle his noises with his mouth. Ian’s tongue makes him feel so pleasantly full it’s overwhelming.  
“Does that feel good, baby?” asks Ian through groans of his own, between kisses.  
“Yes, oh my god, fuck-“  
Matt’s moans bounce with the movement of his body. His dick feels painfully hard, but he refrains from touching himself in fear of cumming too quick. Ian groans quietly, vulnerable and pretty and something that Matt will have stuck in his head for days.  
“You take it so easily,” Ian taunts, mouth returning to his neck, “You’re being so good.” Matt doesn’t have time to form a snarky response before Ian’s cock is forced a little further, pressing into his prostate and making him gasp. Ian fucks him with short, hard thrusts, making Matt’s eyes screw shut. He pulls at Ian’s shirt from the back, bunching up the cloth in his hands for purchase. Ian breaks from his sloppy throat kisses to focus on his hip movement, breathing hotly against Matt’s skin. Back arching, Matt’s body trembles as he cums, his mouth forced agape and stars engrained behind his eyelids. Ian continues to ride out his orgasm, and the sensation is nearly unbearable. He cums inside him, gripping his biceps as their chests rise and fall together, Ian collapsed on top of him. He lazily kisses at Matt’s collarbones, not bothering to lift his head. Slowly but surely peeling himself away, Ian pulls out and leaves the bed to discard the condom in the small, tin trash can near the bathroom. He strips himself of his shirt, tossing it at Matt, who uses it to clean the cum off his stomach before it dries. Ian tucks himself back into his briefs and slips right next to Matt, who had opted for taking off his boxers entirely. He lies flat on his back, arm around Ian, who rests his head against his upper chest, a hand at his stomach. Looking up at him, Ian gives Matt a closed-mouth grin. Matt brings a hand to his cheek, caressing his face and occasionally fiddling with his lip, making them both laugh.  
“You’re gorgeous,” mutters Matt, deriving a bigger smile from Ian, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you,” he says in a hushed voice, admiring his face in awe. When Ian picks his head up, their lips meet, delicate and loving. And Matt’s thumb strokes Ian’s cheek fondly; a small gesture, but scarily intimate for both of them all the same. 

Not that this secret hotel routine was anything new.


End file.
